Spring Day
by BelleBasBleue
Summary: Everyone is born with a flower tattoo that will only bloom when they fall in love with their soulmate. Marinette has been becoming frustrated with her tattoo for years, and wants release. Just a cute little fic. Post-reveal.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.**_

 _Spring Day_

Marinette lay on her back, blinking away the nightmares that still haunted her. "It was all just a dream," Marinette whispered to herself, hugging a plushy close to her chest. She had had yet another dream of her soulmate. Some nights he died, while others he just ignored her. It was a tortuous cycle.

Marinette sighed as she crawled out of bed and got dressed. It was the middle of the night, but Marinette knew she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore. She stepped into her bathroom and threw off her shirt. She flinched at the sight of her tattoo in the mirror, and she quickly went to grab a shirt to cover it. She was nearly 23 years old and her flower had yet to show any signs of blooming. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Knowing her, she probably accidentally spilled chemicals over the tattoo as a kid, and stunted its growth. It was the only other explanation Marinette had other than she just hadn't found the right one yet. By her age she had more roots, more failed romances, than most, and she hated it. The cherry blossom tattoo was just a waste of emotions for Marinette.

"It's alright, Marinette. You'll find the one someday" whispered Tikki as she flew into the bathroom door quietly. Marinette looked at her blurry reflection in her mirror and growled.

"I don't care anymore. Let's just go, Tikki," Marinette barked. Tikki looked at Marinette with her eyebrows quivering. She carefully wiped away a tear from Marinette's eyes before disappearing into the earrings. With a stony expression, Marinette jumped off of her roof and onto the buildings of Paris.

It was a beautiful night in Paris with the stars twinkling with their hidden secrets. Ladybug chose to keep her gaze on the expanse of land in front of her. Far too quickly she landed at the meeting place for patrol. Ladybug threw herself down on the roof and grumpily sat with her legs dangling on the edge of it. Ladybug's eyelashes fluttered in front of her vision like little wings as she looked at the world below her. She was so enveloped in her thoughts, she didn't notice her partner had arrived until he plopped his head down in her lap and started playfully licking her hand.

She jerked her hand back and screeched. Shaking off some of the wetness, Ladybug scowled at Chat. "What the hell was that for?"

"You weren't paying attention to me," Chat responded, starting to lick his own hands to clean them. Ladybug just shook her head.

"You're a weird one, that's for sure." A smile played on Ladybug's lips as she spread her arms out behind her. Chat stopped cleaning himself, and settled next to Ladybug; a hand's length between them.

Chat tilted his head towards Ladybug's and smirked. "But you know you love me," he joked. Chat was rewarded with a laugh from Ladybug. She dipped her head and put a hand to her mouth to hide her smile. She regained her composure and playfully poked Chat in the stomach.

"Of Course I do, Kitty" she joked back. Ladybug laid her head on Chat's shoulder and enjoyed the warmth that radiated off of his chest that warmed her cold body in the evening air. Chat tensed at her touch, but he nevertheless let one arm wrap around her waist to pull her closer.

"Why did you come?" Ladybug asked quietly.

Chat shrugged and nuzzled the top of Ladybug's head. "I woke up from a nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to take a walk. Luckily I found just the person I was looking for," Chat murmured.

Ladybug snuggled closer against Chat's chest and closed her eyes as she let his scent calm her. "Well thank you for coming," she responded. The two sat in silence, happy inside each other's embrace. Ladybug felt Chat's hand brush against her soulmate tattoo, and she froze in his arms. A bolt of lightning was sprinting from the tattoo on her waist up into her chest and down into her bent knees. It wrapped around her feet and mind simultaneously making her eyes snap closed. The feeling ran down her spine, making her shiver.

"You okay?" Chat asked quietly, unconsciously rubbing his thumb against her waist slowly. Ladybug nodded dumbly. The feeling would not disappear and Ladybug couldn't help but focus on it. Ladybug looked up into Chat's face and she felt another spark shoot up her spine.

"Yeah," she whispered as she continued to stare into his eyes. Ladybug couldn't move, and gulped nervously. "Chat…do you mind if I ask you a question…a personal question?" she whispered.

Chat's cheeks tinged pink, but he nodded. "Uh…sure?"

"Have you met your soulmate yet?" she asked tentatively. She kept her eyes level with Chat's. Her face was gradually becoming beet red, but she desperately tried to push those thoughts away.

Chat turned his head to one side and looked closer into Ladybug's eyes. "Why do you ask?" he replied. Ladybug took both of his hands in hers and started playing with them. She broke away from his gaze and watched their fingers dance, distracting herself.

"I don't really know why I'm asking. I was just curious, I guess." Ladybug's head tilted up to see his reaction, but she looked down again. 'Not that you have to answer. It's a really personal question, and we're probably not close enough for that type of question…" Ladybug rambled.

Chat shrugged. "I don't mind the question, My Lady." Chat played with Ladybug's hands and continued. "And yes…I have met my soulmate; my flower has bloomed."

Ladybug's hands stilled. Her head bobbed up and down, taking in the information. The stream of sparks running throughout her body started to slow and Ladybug started to shake. "Are you…..married?"

Chat Noir's laugh ringed through the cold, night air as his body shook against Ladybug's. "God, no. I haven't even told the girl she's my soulmate." He let out another laugh. "She'd freak if she knew" He leaned closer to Ladybug's ear, letting his breath warm the side of her face. "I think one day I'll marry her, though. I just have to work on my wooing skills." He smiled at Ladybug, looking for a response. When Ladybug did nothing but stare at her hands, Chat reached out a hand to tilt her chin up. "What's wrong Bugaboo?"

Ladybug pulled her chin out of his grasp and made to get up. "I'm not your soulmate, so don't treat me like I am," she said harshly and Chat's eyes widened in surprise. "I have to go." Ladybug unbuckled her compact case and fiddled with it, reaching for the wire inside.

Chat leaped up and grabbed the compact right out of her hands and held it above his head. Ladybug whirled around furiously and tried to grab it out of his hands, but he was too tall for her.

"Chat, give it back," Ladybug called out childishly.

"No, you have to listen to me. " Chat whispered, holding out a hand to Ladybug to make her stop. "I don't really know why you're acting like this, but it needs to stop," he said firmly. "I've been nothing but courteous to you, so what's the matter?" Ladybug folded her arms and scrunched up her nose. "What? Are you confused about something? I think I've made it pretty apparent that…." Chat hesitated as Ladybug looked at him like he was crazy. "Oh never mind." Chat slumped in defeat and handed back the compact.

Ladybug didn't reach out for it. "What! What can I not understand? You clearly have someone who you love. I haven't met mine, yet you treat me like I am yours by calling me Bugaboo and the like. What can I not see? That you're a playboy? That you have no feelings for me? What? It doesn't make sense and is frankly just rude to lead me on since…" Ladybug's rant was hushed by a pair of lips crashing into hers.

A flood of senses and emotions overloaded Ladybug's system, and threatened to fail. Her arms flailed at the sudden action but froze as her brain and body caught up to the moment. Light flew across her spine and burst out of her tattoo as Chat's soft lips caressed her bottom lip and gently sucked on it. His arms wrapped around her waist slowly setting her flower tattoo ablaze. As a response, Ladybug reciprocated these actions by wrapping her arms around his back, pulling him closer. Chat moaned into her mouth as she brushed against a certain spot on his back. Ladybug dug into that spot with her nails, earning her a growl from her partner and a grab at her waist. Their noses brushed softly as their lips tangled together, and Ladybug smiled into the kiss. Apart from the flood of endorphins that filled Ladybug's body, she started to feel the screaming of her lungs. Ladybug carefully unlatched herself from Chat's lips and she sucked in oxygen.

"Good god, you are such an idiot," Chat whispered into Ladybug's neck. "I only have one soulmate, and it's you. You are my soulmate."

Ladybug's eyelids fluttered and she looked, flustered up at his face. "What?" she nearly shouted in shock. "But I thought…?"

Chat shook his head as his hair brushed against Ladybug's shoulders. His rumbling laughs making both of them shake. With his eyes leaking, he smiled brilliantly at Ladybug. "There is no one else but you, My Lady."

"How long?" she managed to croak out.

"Since we graduated and found out each other's identities," Chat answered immediately. "I didn't tell you because I knew you hadn't fallen in love yet, and I wanted to give you time."

Ladybug's cheeks bloomed with color as she took it all in. After all of these years searching and trying, it had been right in front of her the whole time. "I am an idiot," she laughed. "I was so busy looking, I didn't realize…Oh god!" she cried, hiding her face in her hands.

Chat smiled at her endearingly and pulled her hands away. He leaned in and playfully licked the tip of her nose, making her laugh. "I love you…Marinette," he whispered, staring deep into her eyes.

Ladybug rested her forehead against his, letting him calm her down. "I love you too, Kitty," she whispered like she was taking an oath. "I don't know why I didn't realize it sooner."

Chat placed a peck onto her lips. She could feel the smile press against her lips, then her cheeks. "It was worth the wait, my princess," he whispered back, leaving small trails of kisses down her neck. Ladybug shakily reached for Chat's hand and proceeded to lead him off of the roof top and into a secluded alley. They called off their transformations, watching each other turn into pumpkins. Tikki and Plagg ducked into Marinette's bag as the two superheroes ran down the streets, laughing.

The two young adults raced into Marinette's apartment and collapsed, giggling onto her couch. Adrien enveloped Marinette in his arms and nibbled on her lips softly. Marinette pushed away his mouth only to push back with more force, gaining entrance into his mouth. Adrien's hands fiddled with the hem of Marinette's shirt. He creapt his hands under her shirt, holding his hands against either side of her waist, gently rubbing her cherry blossom tattoo.

Marinette pulled his hands away from her waist and held the hands in her lap as she recovered her breathing. "You've found my tattoo, but where's yours?" she whispered seductively, and Adrien laughed huskily. He pulled his black shirt over his head and hopped up, only to sit down again in Marinette's lap with his back facing her. Across his pale back bloomed a set of daffodils with bright green leaves springing off of it. Half of the stem was shriveled and Marinette noticed there were a few roots scattered across the bottom, but she loved it all. It was him. She gently traced the bright yellow flowers with her fingers, making Adrien shiver. At Marinette's tender ministrations, Adrien started to purr and leaned into her touch. He reclined back into Marinette's lap and he laid his head delicately onto her chest. His bright eyes crinkled with happiness and he reached out to touch Marinette's short, cropped hair. Marinette returned the favor and played with his blonde and silky hair, making little curls with her fingers.

Many minutes later the two collapsed on each other, asleep in each other's arms comforted by the warmth coming from their entwined tattoos. The wait was over. They had found each other.

* * *

 **Hey Readers! Hope you liked this little story. Just a little bit of romance to spice up your spring. There were so many flowers out that I couldn't help myself but write a cute soulmate AU. Please Comment, favorite, or follow if you wish. Thank you so much for reading. And until I write again, TTFN!**


End file.
